1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device that is suitable for use to display various information, and to an electronic apparatus having the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices are now widely used in electronic apparatuses such as mobile telephones, portable information terminals, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). For example, liquid crystal devices are used as display sections to display various information about electronic apparatuses. One of the liquid crystal devices is a transflective liquid crystal device which has both a transmissive display mode and a reflective display mode and which includes two-terminal switching elements such as TFDs (thin film diodes). In this liquid crystal device, reflecting films, color filters, and scanning lines are provided on one of two opposing substrates, and data lines, two-terminal switching elements, and pixel electrodes are provided on the other substrate. Liquid crystal is sealed between the substrates.
When reflective display is performed by the liquid crystal device, incident external light passes through a region where the color filters are provided, is reflected by the reflecting films disposed under the color filters, passes again through the color filters, and emerges on a display screen. Consequently, a viewer views a display image having a predetermined hue and a predetermined brightness.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-57632 discloses a transflective liquid crystal device having a structure that allows a shielding region to be easily formed around an effective display region. A transflective film is provided on a base material of a second substrate, and color filters and so on are provided thereon.
In the liquid crystal device disclosed in this publication, the color filters are provided on the transflective film on one of the substrates. For this reason, when reflective display is performed, the reflectance is decreased by the influence of the refractive index of the color filters, and reflection characteristics, such as reflection contrast, is worsened.